Rink Bunny
by PaigeMariexoxo
Summary: Rosalie and Alice drag Bella to a hockey game in Seattle. When there, Bella's name gets drawn for Edward Cullen to "strip" to her. She's immediately dazzled, and is secretly pleased when they keep bumping into each other... AU, ALL HUMAN! BxE JxA RxEm
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've decided to start a new story, I hope you like it. I got my inspiration at my citie's hockey game. Hockey's real big here and my family loves it (: And when you get to the Jersey/Strip part, it's a little weird. I know. They do it at my hockey games though. What happens is you sign yourself up and they pick a name out of a huyugeee bucket and if you win you go down to the ice and sit in a chair and watch a player take off their jersey and stuff. (Big run-on sentence :O) You get the jersey. But don't worry-It's just the shirt ;) And that's where I got my inspiration! Hurray.**

**P.S. I have a review system thing worked out! If you review, you get a virtual jellybean. Whoever gets 4 jellybeans within 5 chapters, gets their name in the story. :D**

**Rink Bunny**

By Popcornx3Paigey

"Yahoo!" my best friends Alice and Rosalie cheered as the Twihards scored yet another goal.

I just rolled my eyes and covered my ears. They had dragged me to Seattle for THREE weeks for some "quality girl time" before college. And if that wasn't enough, they had dragged me to this hockey game too. I didn't find it at all interesting, and I knew Alice and Rose were basically just here to see the hot guys. And you couldn't even see them under their padding and helmets! I didn't get it, really.

"Goal by Emmett Cullen, assisted by Edward Cullen!"the announcer shouted.

Rose and Alice cheered some more at that and finally sat down. "Alice, can't we just leave early? Please? This is silly," I begged Alice desperately. I figured it would be no use. Alice just laughed, as if saying "Silly girl. No way!" I hmphed in response, and Rosalie laughed too.

"Relax, Bella. It's almost done. Just two minutes left, I think you'll live."

I sighed, and let my eyes wander for the two minutes I had to wait. When I looked at my friends again, they were both standing up, jumping up and down. I glanced at the clock and it said 0.00. Finally.

"Twihards won, 6-0," the announcer announced.

"Great, Alice. Can we go now?" I whined.

"Patience, young one. There's still the strip," she replied.

"The what?!" I nearly shouted.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "At the end of every game, they give away a jersey. But there's more to it then that. Every night, there's a different player who "strips" to someone, but it's just their shirt and chest padding. If you want a chance to be that person, you have to sign up. And then they pick out of a big bucket. That person gets the jersey."

"Ohh." Well, that really cleared things up. "Did you guys sign up?"

"Of course, Bella!" Alice said.

I laughed silently to myself, imagining Alice winning. She wouldn't stop talking about it for days. Well, maybe it would save me some shopping trips...

I watched as a person walked across the ice to the announcers both with a big bucket full of slips. I'd say there was maybe 200. If Alice won, it'd be a miracle. The person dropped the bucket on the ice, and said something to the announcer. The announcer cleared his throat and said "Now it's time for tonight's star of the game, Emmett Cullen, to come pick the winner of tonight's jersey."

A masculine guy skating out onto the ice and over to the bucket full of slips. There was a lot of whistling. I looked over at Rosalie, know[ing she would think he was hot. And he was, just not my type. Rosalie was one of the people whistling, and I backed away, not wanting any attention.

"And the lucky winner of the jersey from Edward Cullen is... Bella Swan!" the announcer shouted.

"What?" I felt dizzy.

"Ohmygosh, Bella! I can't believe it! Go down there! She pushed me forward, but I dug my foot into the ground.

I was mad. "Alice, did you put my name in the drawing?"

"Maybe. I thought you might win... And I wanted you to meet a guy! A cute hockey player! Please go down for me, Bella? Please? It would make me so happy!"

I groaned, knowing I fell for guilt trips. I didn't reply to Alice, I just made my way down to the announcer box.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" The announcer asked me.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. My head was spinning, and things were happening really fast.

He nodded. "Okay. Just go sit on that chair, Edward will be out any second. He will then push you out to the center of the ice, and we will turn on music. He will take off his jersey and give it to you. Just sit down and relax and enjoy."

I felt a blush come to my cheeks. I just realized I'd have to sit in a chair in front of about 900 people and have a hockey player strip to me. Wonderful. This was going to be very embarrassing. I looked at the ground, and really wished I had Alice come down instead.

I went over and sat down in a blue chair near the ice. People were staring at me... In the corner of my eye, I could see Alice jumping up and down with Rosalie. I groaned. Alice was probably going to embarrass me in some way, I was sure.

"Are you ready?" somebody whispered behind me.

I jumped, deep in thought. I blushed, realizing that this was Edward Cullen, my... stripper. I looked in his eyes, started to reply, and found myself getting lost in them. They were a gold, tawny color and very deep.

He spoke again. "Are you okay?"

I blushed a deeper red. "Um. Yeah. Sorry."

Without speaking again, he pushed the blue chair out to the center of the ice rink. He let go of the chair and music started to play. He began skating in circles around me to the beat of the music. The crowd cheered and whistled. I could now feel the heat radiating off my cheeks.

At one point, he took off his jersey and threw it at me. Oh god. After that, he took off all his padding and t shirt that was under the jersey. I started to watch him more closely, and realized he was cute. Very, very cute. But before I got to give him a good once-over, it was already done. He pushed me back to the announcers booth and I got up.

"Thanks," I muttered before walking back to Alice and Rosalie.

He didn't reply, so I looked back at him. He was smiling a dazzling smile, and I found myself smiling back.

I walked back to Rosalie and Alice, and they were both freaking out.

"OHMYGOSH! Bella! That was so adorable! I can't believe you got picked! You should've seen your face! He was cute, wasn't he?" she kept babbling on and on.

But I really didn't hear her that much. I was too busy thinking.

About Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I decided to write another chapter write away for three reasons. One: I'm literally jumping for joy inside because I got 5 reviews really quickly! And 6 alerts! I was like, freaking out!!! And I probably posted it at a bad time, right when people are going to bed. But that's okay, because I'm so happy. Thank you thank you thank you (: Two: I want to write when I'm in a "writing mood." If I'm not, I tend to just.. don't really touch my stories. And I really like this story, so I'm going to try hard. Three: We have no school tomorrow! ****Wahooo****! Snow day!**

**Time for jellybean distribution! (if you review for the first chapter while I'm writing this, I'll add your jellybeans to the next chapter :D)**

** Beckayyboo: 1**

**Littlelamb188: 1**

**Itsbetterwithjam: 1**

**Puppypower317: 1**

**Azzy-Dazzy-123: 1**

**Time for the story! Enjoy (:**

**Rink Bunny**

**by Popcornx3Paigey**

After the game, Alice, Rosalie and I had gone next door to the restaurant/bar to get some food, because we were famished. Silly Alice was still going on and on about me getting picked for the strip, while occasionally Rosalie threw a comment in.

I was thinking about Edward Cullen, of course, so when we got to the door I almost smacked my head on it.

I heard a chuckle behind me, and I looked behind Alice and Rosalie. There was standing that Emmett Cullen guy, the star player who drew my name out of the bucket. I blushed.

Standing next to Emmett was a blonde guy, who looked like he had just got done playing hockey also.

Rosalie was turned around, facing him, looking at the cause of the sound. She had her mouth hanging open and was staring at him with wide eyes. Poor Rose.

I looked at Alice, and to my surprise, she was looking at the blonde one with the same look Rose had on her face. I shook my head, embarressed for them.

"Sorry," I apoligized for them. "We were just... On our way in."

This made Rose and Alice snap out of them, and they both blushed. That was rare for them, and I was grateful they had to deal with it for once. I hated being the blushing one.

I pushed the door open and stepped in the warm lobby. It was dim inside, and it smelled delicious. I was so hungry my stomach rumbled loudly. I blushed.

"Hey guys!" the blonde guy that Alice was looking at shouted at someone.

"Hey buddy!" a bunch of guys replied back, and slapped him on the forearm when he passed them.

We all turned around, to see what was happening and who he was talking to.

There was a big table that seated about 12 that had the hockey team sitting there.

Including Edward Cullen.

I felt myself blush again, embarrassed that we were all standing there staring at them. Luckily, Edward wasn't looking at me. He was laughing at something Emmett and the blonde one had said. Edward looked as cute as before, if not cuter. He was perfect looking, even after a game. He had taken a shower-I could tell by the comb tracks in his hair. His hair naturally placed itself exactly perfectly. I sighed, knowing if I ever even got to know him that I would look like a ragdoll compared to him.

I felt a weird sort of pain, kind've reminding me of the pain of being unloved. But then I felt a different kind of pain, and I realized it was Rose dragging me away. I shook off her arm and followed after her.

Of course, being me, I couldn't walk across a flat surface without tripping.

When I turned around to walk away, I tripped over my own feet. Brilliant. Wonderful. Perfect.

There was a loud crashing sound, and that's when I fell flat on my face.

I instantly felt blood crash to my cheeks as I righted myself. When I was finally upright, with the help of Rose, I looked over at Edward Cullen, and instantley looked away. Because he was looking at me, and chuckling. I turned a darker red as I quickly followed Alice back to a booth. Right by the hockey table. Wonderful.

"Ohmygod, isn't the blonde one adorable?" I heard Alice whisper.

Rosalie snorted. "He's okay, but I think Emmett Cullen is wayy hotter! I mean, did you see that six pack before? Holy crap!"

As they debated over who was hotter, I let my mind wander. I thought they were both way wrong. Edward Cullen was way hotter.

**AN: I'm sorry, that was short. I just didn't want to drag the chapter on, because I know what I want the beginning to be for the next chapter, which I'll write right after this. Don't forget to get yourself some jellybeans!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Enjoy! I'm in a writing mood! And for the jellybeans, I'll update them in the next chapter (:**

**Rink Bunny**

**by Popcornx3Paigey**

Hours after the game and dinner, I was lying in my hotel bed, trying to fall asleep.

It wasn't working.

One of the reasons was that I wasn't tired. I had gotten a lot of sleep the night before (it didn't take me hours to pack), and while Alice and Rosalie were just about passing out with sleepiness.

The other reason?

I was thinking about Edward Cullen.

I hadn't ever really been interested in guys that much. It wasn't that I was turned off by them or lesbian (no!) it was just that I wasn't boy crazy. I didn't see a reason to throw myself at them, because it seemed you just got your heart broken that way. Unless I really liked a person, I wasn't ready to commit myself.

This was different, somehow. I had barely spoken two words to him, but it was like there was this connection, made when I was looking deep into his eyes. I might be crazy, but I trusted my instincts.

And something told me he was special.

I tried to not think about him- I mean, I wasn't really going to see him ever again anyway, right? So why get attached? He probably thought I was ugly, or some sort of blushing freak. So why couldn't I get the annoying voice in my head to shut up?

I decided to go get some comfort food, to try to get myself to fall asleep, where I could dream peacefully. I got up from the bed, careful not to wake Alice or Rosalie. I felt bad that they were paying for the room- It was really nice and big enough for three full grown people.

I reached the door, and I was careful to not make it open loudly.

It was dim in the hallway, and very quiet. It was to be expected, it was three in the morning. Well, maybe this way if I tripped over my feet no one would be here this time to see it. God, that had been embarrasing. In front of Edward Cullen, no less.

I looked up and down the hallway, wondering where the snack machine was. I doubted the kitchen was open, it was too late for that. I wandered down the left corridor, deciding I had unlimited time to find the stupid machine. I walked for a little ways, and looked up every once and a while. Finally, I saw a sign that said MACHINES. I looked right by the sign, and there it was.

I walked over to the machine and looked in it, wondering what do get. I finally decided on a pack of 20 flavors of jellybeans. I loved jellybeans. I stuck a couple quarters in the slot, and waited for my snack to drop. Once it dropped, I grabbed it and decided to get a drink to go with it.

Grabbing my lemonade out of the bottom, I turned around to walk back to my room.

And ran into Edward Cullen.

"We meet again," he greeted me.

I blushed. "Hi."

"What brings you to the snack machine at three in the morning?"

"I couldn't fall asleep," I replied.

"Me either," he chucked. He stopped, though after a couple seconds. "Um, hey, I know this is going to sound weird, but would you like to go to breakfeast with me in the morning?"

Oh my god! Edward Cullen just asked me out to breakfeast, and I didn't even like, know him! My insides were jumping with joy. Had Alice gotten to me that much? No. I was just that excited.

"Um. I'd love to," I smiled. "What time?"

He smiled his dazzling smile. "What about 8:30? I've got practice at 10."

"That sounds great," I sputtered.

Then I walked back to the room, and it took all I had not to wake Alice and Rose up with my screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I was soo excited with all my reviews! I'm sorry it took me a long time to review. School :l. But it's okay. I freaking love you guys! I didn't even get that many hits but I got 10 reviews :D. Now I need some feedback- Would you like to see Bella pregnet later in the story? I'm trying to think of a big conflict, but I'm not quite sure yet, and I don't know if you guys would like me to go in that direction. What'dya think? Well, with different news, congrats to our first reviewer to get 2 jellybeans! That reviewer is Malaysianwriter1995. And I changed it-Whoever gets 5 jellybeans first gets their name in the story. And I'm only going to mention those people with 2 jellybeans or more. On with the story! And PS, I'll try to update today again (:**

**Rink Bunny**

**by Paigeyx3Popcorn**

"Bella! Edward Cullen? Why didn't you tell me you had a crush on him!" Rose exclaimed.

"Because I just met him last night!"

"Still! You should've woke me up!'

"Sorry, Rose," I apoligized.

"It's okay. I'm just so excited for you. Can I please help you get ready?"

I sighed. "After breakfeast,"

Rose just squealed and jumped up and down, which woke Alice up.

"What's all the racous about?" she grumbled.

"Alice, it's Bella! Edward Cullen asked her out to breakfeast!"

Alice was bright eyed and bushy tailed immediatly. "Ohmygosh, Bella, can I help you get ready?"

"Heyy," Rose complained. "I already asked her."

"You can both help," I said, preparing myself for a long morning.

After we ate a delicious breakfeast that swirled around in my stomach, Alice and Rose got everything prepared to beautify me. I knew no matter what they did I would still look terrible compared to Edward, but I didn't complain.

"Alrighty Bella," Alice squealed. "Can I curl your hair and then pin your bangs up?"

"Sure," I muttered. "Why not, right?"

"Yippe! You're going to look _so_ gorgeous, Bells," Alice said.

"I'll do her makeup!" Rosalie added. "What time do you need to meet him at Bella?"

I glanced at the clock. 7:45. "Um, 8:30."

"Okaydokie then," Alice said.

"There, done!" Alice yelled as she removed the curling iron from my last curl. Rosalie had already done my makeup, and before we started Alice dressed me. I was wearing jeans, a long sleeved red v-neck sweater, and a headband on my head. I was also wearing silver ballet flats. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I had to admit that I looked pretty good for me. The sweater fit my perfectly, and the jeans hugged my hips wonderfully. I shook my head, smiling. Rose and Alice were genius's when it came to fashion. Good thing they were great, though, because I stunk at it.

"Thanks, guys, this look's great," I smiled at them.

"Our pleasure, Bella," Rose smiled back. I was so glad Rosalie and I were best friends now- We started out on a rough start.

I skipped at the door at 8:25. I didn't want to be late- That looked bad.

My heart started to beat quicker, and my palms became sweaty. _Hold yourself together, Bella._ I lectured myself. This was going to be fine.

I took a right from my door and reached the elevator. I pressed the number 1 and waited while it moved downwards. The bell rang when the elevator reached 1, and the doors opened and I stepped out. The cafe was now right in front of me, and my heart was beating at fullspeed. I looked around, and that's when I saw him

He looked _hot_.

And he was waiting for me. Bella Swan.

As I walked over to him, sitting at a table for two, I was silently freaking out.

"Hello," he smiled, his voice sounding like velvet.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Yay! *Does happy dance* Thanks so much to all my wonderful reviewers (: And I'm really excited because this is now my longest story! Now, for the jellybeans. Malaysianwriter1995 has 3 jellybeans and Twilights-broken-sun has 2 jellybeans. Everyone else has one. Thanks so much!!!**

** Rink Bunny**

** By Paigeyx3Popcorn**

** "Um, hi," I stuttered when he greeted me.**

** "Did you ever get any sleep last night?" he asked playfully.**

** "A little," I replied honestly.**

** "I did too," he smiled as the waitress came to our table.**

** "Hello, my name is Paige and I'll be your server today. Can I get you something to drink?"**

** Edward motioned to me, telling me to go ahead. "Um, I'll have some orange juice," I muttered.**

** "I'll just had some milk," Edward said to the pretty waitress. But he wasn't looking at her, I noticed. He was watching me.**

** "What?" I said, blushing.**

** "Nothing," he said.**

** Now I was nervous. What was I supposed to say? I'd never done this before. I wasn't made for this. I wasn't ready. He was too cute- and distracting. I blushed while he continued to look at me.**

** "So, are you coming to our game tonight?" he grinned up at me.**

** "You guys have a game tonight?"**

** "Sure do. Are you coming?"**

** I thought for a moment. Rose and Alice would be back from shopping by then. They should be willing to go- They were the one's who dragged me to the game yesterday in the first place. I smiled, now excited for the night come.**

** "I think I'll be able to work something out. I just have to double check with Alice and Rose. But I should be there."**

** "Great. But who are Alice and Rose?"**

** I blushed. "Oh, they're my best friends. We're here for three weeks for a mini vacation before we go off to college. Even though we're going to the same place, Rosalie and Alice are just like them. But I love them- They're like the sisters I never had.**

** "They sound great."**

** "The best," I replied.  
**

** "That's cool that you are here for three weeks- That's when our tournament ends. You should come to our games and cheer us on," he playfully suggested.**

** "Maybe. If Alice doesn't find some grand shopping center first."**

** "She likes to shop?"**

** "Her and Rose. Immensely." I smiled. "But tell me about you. What's your life like?"**

** He grimaced. "Are you sure you want to here it? It's kind've complicated."**

** "I think I'll live," I laughed.**

** "Okay. My father's name is Carlisle and my mother is Esme. They live in Forks, but I'm here playing a tournam-**

"Hey! I live in Forks too! Did you just move there?"

"Yes. Now shh! I thought you wanted to hear the story?"

I blushed. "Sorry. Continue."

He grinned. "It's okay. So, we just moved to Forks but I haven't visited the new house yet because I'm here playing hockey. Now, for my siblings. Do you remember the big guy who picked your name out of the bucket last night?"

Of course I did. The one Rosalie thought was adorably hot. "Yup."

"Yeah, I know. It's hard to forget someone that muscular, right? His name is Emmett Anyways, he's my brother. And I'm guessing you remember the blond one walking with Emmett. His name is Jasper, and he's basically my brother. He's lived with us since we were twelve. No one really knows this, but... Jasper came to live with us because when he was a child, his dad abused him very badly. When he came to us, he was very much alone. But I guess you could say we saved him- Now he's just as happy as anyone else. And I can't imagine my life without him."

My eyes glistened. "Wow. That must be so hard, growing up all alone like that..."

"I know."

"Why are you telling me all this? I mean, thank you for trusting me but... You said you don't tell many people about Jasper," I whispered.

"I... I don't know. It's just, even though I met you last night, the first time I looked at you, I felt some sort of connection... And I keep thinking about you, and when I look at you I feel like I can trust me already.

He was wrong. This was my feelings he was describing- Right from the start! People like him didn't like me. Me, a normal girl that was nothing special. But apparently he did.

And that's when he leaned across the table, and kissed me.

**AN: I hope you liked this, I wasn't sure exactly how I wanted this to go. And I want to ask the question from the last chapter. Would you like to see Bella pregnant? I'm still trying to think of a big conflict.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Yay! Thanks for the reviews! I figured you guys wouldn't want Bella to become pregnant- I didn't really either. So no, she won't. (: But I have some exciting news! :O This is my most reviewed story, and the second highest reviewed (has 14) has double the hits... And this has many more alerts! Yay! Thank you so much!!! And I have more exciting news! *Dingdingding* Malaysianwriter1995 has reached four jellybeans! One more review and you will get your name in the story. Thanks for being a wonderful reviewer :D Also, thanks everyone for the opinions on the conflict- I know what I'm going to do now. **

** Rink Bunny**

** by Paigeyx3Popcorn**

When his lips touched mine, my heart soared. And all I could think of was his name- Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen...

The kiss didn't last long, but it was enough to be etched into my mind forever. It was absolutely and wonderfully perfect.

He pulled back, and he smiled at me. "I'm sorry."

I could feel that my cheeks were flushed. "Don't be."

"So... Why don't you tell me about your family?"

"Well, my mother and father are divorced."

"I'm sorry about that," he said sympathetically.

I laughed softly. "It's okay. They divorced when I was little- I don't remember it. And they still love me, and that's all that really matters." I shrugged.

"That's true," he agreed.

"And I don't have any siblings. As I said, Charlie and Renee divorced early. And I lived with Renee until I was seventeen, and that's when I moved to Forks. And really, That was the best decision of my life. I felt like I really belonged in Forks, unlike how I felt in Phoenix.

"I can't imagine you not being liked," he teased.

I blushed. "You'd be surprised."

Edward seemed like he was remembering something, and then he looked at his watch. "It's already 10:15! I've gotta go to practice..."

"That's okay. Thanks for breakfast- It was great," I grinned.

"Sure thing. I'm glad you had a good time. Say, what about I meet you after the game at that restaurant next door to the rink? You can hang out with me and my buddies. And you're friends, of course," he smirked. "Maybe I can set them up with Emmett and Jasper."

I laughed. "I'm sure they'd like that. I'll see you after the game. Thanks for breakfast, again."

"Your welcome," he grinned, and I felt like I could look at him forever when he smiled.

"Whoo!" Alice, Rose, and I yelled as the buzzer went off, signaling the end of the game. We gathered up our stuff, and waited to see the strip.

"Did you put your name in, Alice?"

"Silly Bella. Of course!"

I smiled. "What about you, Rosalie?"

She rolled her eyes. "Given!"

I just smirked playfully and turned away from them towards the ice. The manager was carrying the bucket of slips to the announcer box, just like last night. Now that I had won, I wanted Alice or Rose to win it. But the chances were probably slim- It had been extremely lucky that I had won.

I could hear the announcer clear his voice. "And the star of the game, Mike Newton, will draw tonight's winner of the jersey strip."

An okay-looking guy skating out to the box to grab a slip from the bucket. Rosalie and Alice were gripping each other's hands as they anxiously awaited to hear the winner.

"And tonight's lucky winner of Jasper Whitlock's strip is... Alice Brandon!"

I gasped, and realized that this was the Jasper that Edward had told me about. The abused one. I pushed the thought away, and focused on being happy for Alice.

I whipped my body towards Alice and saw her jaw drop.

"No. Freaking. Way!" she shouted.

"Yes way," I grinned, and pushed her towards the announcer box. "Now go! Your dream guy is anxiously awaiting!" I giggled. Well, it might be true. It was becoming true for me.

I had watched Edward the whole game. I had to admit- He was great at playing hockey. One of the best players, definitely. And once, I had even seen him wave. I smiled shyly and waved back.

I forced myself back to the present and watched Alice go down to the announcer and say a few words to him. Then, she sat in the same blue chair I had sat in the night before. And before I knew it, Jasper had grabbed the back of her chair and was pushing her out to the middle of the ice. A song came on, and he danced and skated around and threw his jersey at Alice, just like Edward had done to me. I could tell Alice was enjoying it- Everyone could. She shook and danced in her seat, and whoo-hooed a lot.

I grinned, so glad that Alice got picked. I glanced over at Rose, and she was cheering and shouting for Alice.

And soon, it was done. Jasper pushed Alice back to the announcer's box and she ran back over to us, cheeks flushed.

"Ohmygod! He was GORGEOUS!" She rambled on and on, and I was so happy for her. But on the other hand, also very, very nervous.

It was time to go see Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you to my reviewers. And congratulations to Malaysianwriter1995, she is the first winner of five jellybeans! Thank you for being a great reviewer! :D Also, Twilights-broken-sun has reviewed three times. So if you both would like to leave your names in your next review, I'll add you in the story soon. Thanks :D I hope you guys like this chapter, I think I basically have the whole story planned out. :D And sorry if ExB's realtionship seems a little sudden- but it's really not. They felt immediatley connected, and feel very comfortable around one another. I hope this chapter turned out okay.**

** Rink Bunny**

** by Paigeyx3Popcorn**

Alice grew quiet as we walked silently to the restraunt next door. I could tell they were both nervous- as was I. I wondered if Alice would make a connection with her stripper- Jasper. Edward's friend. I fought the urge to giggle as I imagined us having a double wedding. But I didn't giggle, because I didn't want to think that far ahead. Better to take it one step at a time- Our realtionship probably wouldn't last very long, anyways. Why would someone as great as Edward stoop to someone of my level?

I felt my heart speed up and my cheeks flush as we reached the door of the restraunt. We still weren't speaking, something very uncommon for us. Alice and Rose anyways. They usually talked while I listened and nodded my head when appropriote. I counted on them to keep us together. That was probably selfish, but that was how I was.

As Rosalie opened the door, I heard a burst of guy laughter. I looked around at the source of it, and quickly found it. It was hard to miss. Sitting at the same spot as last night, there sat the hockey team. I heard Alice and Rose stumble to a halt behind me. I was guessing they were expecting me to guide them. I blushed, imaging myself as an expert at anything. But I had to try- for myself for once.

"Hey, Bella!" I heard Edward call to me, seated next to Emmett and Jasper. I blushed, not wanting to be brought to attention in front of a bunch of cute guys. "Come sit over here!" And then he proceeded to pull up three chairs. One by Emmett, one by him and one by Jasper. I quickly took the one by him, while Rose took the one next to Emmett and Alice to the one by Jasper.

"Hey," I murmed. "You played a great game."

"Thanks," he grinned. "I saw you and your friends up in the crowd."

I smiled. "Yeah. They're nuts, aren't they?"

"Just a little bit," he laughed.

"Hey!" Alice whined. "I heard that, you traitor, Bella!"

"Aww. Alice, don't be like that. You know you're my best friend ever."

Now Rosalie cut in. "Wait! What about me? I thought I was your best friend ever!" she laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Cut it out. You know I love you guys both equally, even if Alice is tiny."

"Wrong, Bella. I'm totally just fun-sized. Be jealous."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper chuckle at that. I smiled.

"Whatever. I like being normal sized. I don't stand out as much that way.

"Wrong again, Bella."

I looked over at Edward, who had just spoken. "What?" I was confused.

"You do not fit in, silly. Like someone with your looks could fit in." He rollled his eyes playfully.

"Ohh!" Alice squealed and then nudged me. "You're so lucky."

I just blushed.

"So, Eddiekins, when is Bellakins moving in? Do I have to get out right away, or do I get a day to pack my bags? Or will you already be married by then?" Emmett cracked up.

"Shut up." Edward growled playfully as he pushed Emmett. "At least I have girls that like me."

I blushed.

"Pshh," Emmett said. "Well, guess what?" he turned around grabbed Rosalie (who was closing her phone) and kissed her full on the mouth, unexpectadly. But it sure didn't seem like Rosalie minded.

Edward didn't even bother to respond. Instead, he took me in his arms and kissed me too.

And that's when I thought I had died and gone to heaven.

He kissed me tenderly, and I lost track of the time or place or even my name. But, being I was human and Edward was too, we needed to breathe. So even though I didn't want him to stop kissing me, he had too. When he was done, we both had ragged breathing. I looked over and Rosalie and Emmett were done too. I looked over at Alice, and my mouth dropped open.

Well, it looked like Jasper had gotten a little jealous, because him and Alice were kissing, just like Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and I had been. I giggled, and they finally let go of each other, Alice's cheeks flushed.

And after I stopped looking at them, I looked at the rest of the guys at the table. They were all staring open-mouthed at the three pairs.

"Ohh! Eddie! And I thought you were such a prude!"

"Finally found someone good enough for ya, hun?"

"Little Eddie's getting it onnn!"

Oh, god. I felt me turn my deepest shade of red, but Edward just ignored them.

And just kissed me again.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. They mean so much to me(: I hope you were okay with the last chapter? And by the wayy, this story won't be all fruitiful and happy. It'll have a conflict, and thing's will turn nasty. Would you like a sequel? Because I think I want my conflict thingy to be the ending, kind've.**

** Rink Bunny**

** by Paigeyx3Popcorn**

The rest of the time at the restraunt had ended well, so now Alice, Rose, and I were headed back to the hotel. But I guess that place was popular, because Edward, Emmett and Jasper were headed there too. There were walking with us as we teased each other playfully.

"Didn't know you had such a repressed side, Eddiekins."

"Don't call me Eddiekins!" he replied.

"Aww, Eddiekins, I think it's cute," I added in.

He groaned. "Not you too!"

I giggled, and Emmett started to chuckle.

"Wait!" Alice said. "If Edward has a nickname, everyone else needs one too!"

Hmm. This could be funny...

"Fine. Then Bella is Bella-Ella," Edward snickered.

"Wait! That's not fair! Mine's too long!" I whined.

He just laughed. Psshh. That was so unfair! I'd have to give Alice a good one... "Then Alice is Alley Cat!"

Alice shot me a reproachful look, and then laughed and strutted down the alley we were walking in. "Atleast mine sounds sexy," she giggled. "Hmm... What about Rosalie is Ms. Rosesmackles!"

"Alice! That's so mean!" Rosalie shouted. "Well, if you have to be like that, Emmett will be Emmeyum!"

Emmett and Rose cracked up at the ridiculious name. "W--aittt.. We-forgot... Jasper!" Emmett choked out. "Jasper can be Jazzyful!"

That made us all crack up as we made our way to our hotel.

**AN: If you read this before I added the new stuff, I changed Bella's nickname to Bella-Ella.**

My stomach started to drop though, as I caught sight of the hotel. That meant Emmett and Edward and Jasper would have to leave... We were all having a really good time, and I knew none of us wanted to part.

Edward must've sensed that, though and said "Um, if you guys want to come up to our suite and watch a movie or something... It's not that late, I don't think." He glanced down at his watch and then added "Well, it kind've is, but you're still welcome."

My heart soared after he said that. "I'd love to. What about you guys?" I glanced over at Rosalie and Alice.

Alice answered for both of them. "Given!" she rolled her eyes.

Edward grinned as we reached the revolving doors of the hotel and went upstairs to his "suite."

We went up the elevator, and during the ride Emmett "accidentley" set off the alarm button. We all cracked up and as soon as the elevator doors opened we ran off down the hall.

"Wait," Edward gasped for breath. "Our room's right here."

I looked up and down the corridor, and saw that they basically had the whole hallway to themselves. "Jeeze, how much do you guys pay for this room? You have like, the whole floor to yourselves."

Edward shrugged, grinned, and then said "I don't really know. But it's great for playing stick hockey in the halls."

I laughed and gasped as Edward opened the door. "Holy crap. This is big."

"Silly Bella," Alice laughed. "I was going to get one of these for us, but I knew you would kill me."

"I probably would," I smiled.

"So, girlies! What do you want to watch?" Emmett boomed.

"Let's watch something scary!" Rose said, now very excited.

"Hmm... What about, When A Stranger Calls?"

"Pefect," Rosalie replied.

"Hey, Jazzyful, do you have any popcorn?" Alice squealed.

"I think so. I'll go with you to look."

I sat down on the couch, waiting for everyone to get ready. Edward sat down next to me, and I leaned into him. He held me while Emmett got the movie started, and Alice and Jasper got the popcorn. I couldn't wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks to all my reviewers. I hope you like the chapter. And again-Would you guys like a sequel? Because the major turning point/conflict would be a good ending, I think. But I'm thinking it needs a sequel to make it... complete. And I have a couple ideas for a sequel. What'dya think? Or do you need the ending to decide? And by the way, if you didn't look, I finished the last chapter.**

** Rink Bunny**

** by Paigeyx3Popcorn**

"Mkay!" Emmett boomed. "Lights!" Alice flicked the lights off. "Camera!" Rosalie turned the TV on, which was paused at the begginging of the movie. "Action!" and Emmeyum himself pressed play on the tiny remote. Did I mention the room was completely wireless, and the whole thing was controlled by the tiny remote in Emmett's head. I thought that was pretty cool.

As the previews started, I whispered to Edward "Is this scary? I've never seen it..." I trailed off, embarressed. I wasn't really one for scary movies. Good thing it was dark- He couldn't see me blush then.

"A little bit," he laughed. He then smirked. "But don't worry- I'll protect you."

I giggled. "That makes me sound so fragile."

"You ARE fragile. Like a soap bubble, almost. I don't think you realize how breakable you are, Bella. I could probably snap you in two easily," he chucked.

I didn't think I was that bad. "The only person that can snap me in half is Emmett. He's a monster."

Apparently he heard us, because he replied all proud-sounding. "Pssh. That's right. _The _Emmeyum."

"Emmett, you are such a freak," I heard Rosalie whispered from his lap.

I looked over at Alice and Jasper, and realized that they hadn't talked for forever. I realized why though, when my eyes registered what they saw. Alice and Jasper were kissing, the little stinkers. I cleared my throat, annoyed and also very joking at the same time. "Uhm, Alley Cat, Jazzyful, I don't want to hear you guys making slurpy noises the whole movie."

Emmett boombed a big laugh and we all cracked up too.

"Shut up," she smiled. "Atleast I'm getting some."

"Duh," Emmett said. "I am too," And he kissed Rosalie.

"Same here," Edward teased as he reached down to kiss me.

When his lips met mine, it was like the best moment of my life. Every time it happened, it was a small miracle and thanked my rarely lucky stars that Alice and Rosalie are freaks and wanted to watch hockey. This was about the best thing that had ever happened to me. I just hoped it would last, but knowing me it wouldn't. I shoved the thoughts away and concentrated on the _present._

Edward pulled away as the movie finally started.

_Dundundun..._ The tense music was playing as the movie got really quiet and scary...

"_Ringingrin_g!"

"AHH!" me, Rosalie and Alice screamed at the same time as Edward's cell phone rang. I could feel it vibrating, but it still scared the shit out of me... My breathing was ragged as I slowly relaxed. During this time, Edward was talking on the phone to someone.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, that's fine. Sure, that'd be great. I'll see you tomorrow, meet me at lunch at one? Sounds good. Bye, love you too."

Oh god, my heart sank._ He was screwing around with me when he had another girlfriend. Why did I think he really liked me?  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Yay! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed (: It means the world to me, and it keeps me writing! I've never even come close to writing a nine chapter story.**

** Rink Bunny**

** by Paigeyx3Popcorn**

"Who was that?" I said tentivley when he hung up the phone. My heart was pounding and my palms were sweating like a horse. Please say it wasn't another girl... Please...

"My mom. She and my dad coming over for lunch tomorrow- What do you say to meeting my parents?"

Oh, thank god. My heart gradually slowed and was ever grateful he couldn't hear it. I was so happy that he wasn't screwing around with other girls. Not that Edward was really the type, it's just that he didn't belong with a girl like me. I couldn't even begin to compare to his beauty. "Sure," was all I eventually said.

"Great," he smiled.

"Stop having a little love fest over there and shut up and watch the movie!" Emmett whisper shouted.

"Shut up!" I replied and didn't say anymore.

The stranger was being driven off in a police car, and then the movie was done. My body relaxed as the end credits rolled down the screen. I had screamed a couple times in the movie, and Emmett thought it was hilarious. It _so_ wasn't fair. He was a guy- I was a girl. Big difference. Girls were usually scared by a lot of things and I was no different.

I got up to stretch and so did everyone else. Sitting in the same position for hours was not very comfortable- even laying on Edward. He was sort've hard, a little like stone. I didn't mind though- I'd almost rather die than move.

It was so weird. I felt this strange, impractical connection to him even though I'd known him for about twenty-four hours. But odder enough, it looked like he felt it too. I shook my head. These feelings were so different, so unlike I'd felt about anyone before. Sure, I loved Alice and Rosalie like sisters, but it was something different with Edward. Already I could tell I wanted to be with him forever, all my life and so much longer. Life itself was not long enough to hold the amount of love I already felt for him.

I was going nuts.

I looked over at Edward, who was ruffling his hair with one hand and looked at the watch on the other. "Holy crap!" he said. "It's three-thirty already!"

"I didn't know the movie was that long!" Rosalie said. "And I didn't know it was that late when we started it either."

"Huh," Emmett said. "Eddiekins, why don't they just crash here? It'll be stupid, having them go to their room this late... Plus, if someone sees them, they might get the wrong idea." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Edward yawned. "Yeah, that's fine. Hmm..." he tapped his chin, looking around the room. "Well, we have three king beds, but the couch isn't a pull-out. I guess we'll just each have to have two people to each bed. Emmett grinned.

"And for clothes... Uhm..." Edward thought for a second.

"No need for that!" Alice chirped. I have some in my bag for Bella, Rosalie and I." She was carrying a big hobo bag that looked funny against her small form

Jasper's jaw dropped. "How did you know to bring clothes?"

Alice grinned. "I didn't. I just had a... feeling. And I was right! Like always." She smirked.

"Well, that problem's solved. You guys can just change in the bathroom over there." He pointed to a big door to the left of us.

Rosalie grinned, clearly pleased with the way things turned out. "Okay. We'll be back soon!" We walked over to the door and locked ourselves in. We all started jumping up and down, and silent screaming.

I had never been happier.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you faithful readers and reviewers! You guys are amazing- I have 70 alerts :D Hope you like the new chapter. Again-would you want a sequel?**

**Rink Bunny**

**by Paigeyx3Popcorn**

"Okay," Alice whispered. "I get the pink ones." She pulled out a bundle of pink that contained a light pink Cami, a hot pink tank top and hot pink sleeping shorts. "Rose gets red." She pulled out another set of pajamas. "And you, Bella, get blue." She threw me a set of blue pajamas, which contained a white cami, a deep blue tank top that matched the shorts.

I grimaced. "Alice, I can't wear this. I'll look like a slut."

"Exactly," she winked. Seeing my expression, she added "I'm just kidding, Bella. But it's fine. You'll look pretty in them."

I rolled my eyes and pulled on the shorts and top. I threw my other clothes at Alice, who stuffed them in her hobo bag.

"Oh, and I have toothbrushes and toothpaste," she added.

"You are amazing, Alice," I admitted.

"I know," she grinned.

After brushing our teeth, we walked out of the bathroom. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper had changed into lounge pants and a plain t shirt. Edward looked _really_ hot... I shook my head, dispelling the thoughts.

"Okay. Bella will be with me, over on that bed," he pointed. On the outside, I just nodded and smiled, but on the inside I was screaming. And then Edward went on to say about Alice and Rosalie. I grinned at them both quickly, and they were just as pleased as I was.

I walked over to the bed Edward has pointed at and climbed in. Edward came over, with a remote and once he climbed into the huge bed he clicked the power button and the plasma TV on the wall. The sports channel was on, but he changed it to some cheesy sitcom. Once he was settled, he grabbed me and pulled me closer. I looked over at him and he smiled.

Everyone feel asleep quickly after that, I was pretty sure anyways. It seemed like everyone had deep breathing and was laying unmoving. But when I was almost asleep- Somewhere in between reality and dreaming, I heard someone get up. And another person. And another person. I didn't open my eyes, I was too comfortable and sure I was dreaming anyways. And when I heard someone whisper, I was sure that I was right.

"It looks like you really like her, Edward."

"I do."

"But what about when you go to school in the fall, in Maine? What will happen then? It doesn't seem like Bella is going far for college."

Whoever was talking was right. I was going to Washington State College.

"I don't know yet, Emmett. I really like her, more then I should for knowing her for a day. I just... feel some weird connection to her, already, and already I know I want to be with her, forever."

"Damn, buddy. That's deep."

"Yeah? Well what about you and Rosalie? You seem pretty close too."

"We are. Just not as deep of a connection as you and Bella, I don't think. But I do really like her."

"I like the little peppy one. Alice."

A new voice had entered the conversation now.

"Well obviously," the louder voice said. "We can go back to sleep now, I just wanted to hear about Eddiekin's 'feelings.'"

I heard a loud thud and laughter. And then I heard no more, as I was already drifting away to other dreams, ones that made better sense.

xxxxxx

In the morning, I woke up and smelled bacon and eggs and some other things I was too asleep to identify. I stretched and yawned, looking beside me to see if Edward was still sleeping. But his side was empty and when I looked over to the other beds, I saw that Emmett was also already up. Rosalie was still sleeping. Alice and Jasper were both still sleeping though, and Alice was snuggled up by Jasper. I smiled softly. That was too cute.

I also started to remember the dream I had last night with the voices, and I laughed at myself. I had a really odd imagination.

I slid off the high bed and padded towards the smell of food.

"Hi, Bella!" Emmett said as I entered the kitchen. I looked at him and he was waving at me, with a knife. I giggled and sat down at one of the chairs.

"Good morning, Isabella," Edward smirked at me.

I put on a mad face. "Hey! Don't call me Isabella! It makes me sound like a prissy old lady."

Emmett laughed.

"So, what's for breakfast?" I asked tentatively. My mother had been a very experimental cook, and therefore I was always a little wary when it came to others cooking. But I should've known better, as Edward put a steaming plate of food in front of me, that Edward would be a great cook. I dug in as Emmett went off to wake up the others.

"So, how'd you sleep?" Edward asked me.

"Pretty good," I smiled back as the others came running into the room. "Great, actually. I never sleep very good."

"Yummy! Eggs!" Alice squealed as she caught sight of the yellow food. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper smile at her enthusiasm.

We teased each other playfully until it was almost time for the guy's hockey practice. When we were about to leave, Emmett spoke. "Are you girlies coming to our game tonight?"

It was Rosalie that answered. "Wouldn't miss it," she smiled with her toothy smile.

I couldn't agree more.


	12. Chapter 12

**AuthorsNote: I don't think this will be much longer, probably around 3 chapters. And sorry it's short- I wanted to leave it off there (: I might do a sequel though (: R&R!**

**_Two Weeks Later_**

"Edward," I hesitated.

"Yes, Bella?" he grinned up at me, spinning his pop cap around with his pinky. The two of us had become extremely close in the last few week. I stayed in his room frequently (hehe) during the time. I couldn't imagine my life without him, which brought me to my question.

"What... what are we going to do when you go to college? You're leaving in three days for Maine. I'm staying here. You'll be halfway across the country..." my voice started to tremble. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to pull myself together.

He stared at me, still grinning. "It's okay, Bella." How could he say that? At a time like this? "We'll work it out. A long distance realtionship. I'll come visit you every month, if you want. I'll do anything."

My mouth dropped open. "Come here every month? I don't think so, Edward." I glared.

He laughed, a beautiful velvet laugh. "Bella, please." He got up and dropped a 20 dollar bill on the table and grabbed my hand to pull me up. He twirled me around and I blushed.

"Don't hide your blush, it's too beautiful to hide," he murmured softly. I raised my face and smiled at him.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Cullen."

xxx

"Yes, Bella. It's the last 'date date' that you and Edward will have until he leaves for Maine. So do it!" Alice said forcefully as she pushed the dressed into my unwilling hands.

"I won't!" I shouted.

"Now, now, Bella. Do I need Rosalie to come in here?" she said confidently.

"No..." I mumbled. I snatched the dress out of her hands and went to our room to change.

The dress was pretty, I had to admit. Just a little more... revealing then I was used to. It was midnight blue, with spagetti straps and short. It ruffled at the bottom. **(Link in my profile (: )** I pulled it on, fixing it until it fit just right. I looked in the mirror, twirling around. Alice _was_ a genius.

She stood in the doorway, toothbrush in her hand. "Told ya it'd be perfect!" she cried. "Aww, Bells, you look amazing!"

I smiled, even though I knew I was nothing compared to Edward's beauty.

"Rosalie's ready for you, so she can do your hair," Alice called as she walked back to the bathroom.

I walked to the bathroom, not looking forward to my hair-prodding.

20 minutes later though, I had to admit all the prods were worth it. My hair looked gorgeous. Rose didn't do anything but put it perfectly half up half down. Then Alice procceeded to do smokey makeup, and I was all done. Alice threw me a pair of blue heels and I threw them on, and looked in the full-length mirror.

I was _pretty._

I gasped in suprise and relief.

Rosalie and Alice entered the room behind me (looking gorgeous too, might I add), grinning at my hapiness.

"Enough, goorrrgeeouss. We shall not keep them waiting!" Alice said. I turned around and walked to the club downstairs with them.

The music was blaring, and there were a ton of people dancing already. We sat down at a table, and ordered some drinks as we waited for the guys to find us.

"There they are!" Emmett boomed as they neared us. We all sat up and smiled.

"Hey gorgeous," Edward whispered as he sat down next to me. I blushed as I grinned at him.

"Lets go dance," he said. I froze. Oh god, no. Did I really never tell him I couldn't dance? Maybe I thought he would just _get it_ from seeing my clumsiness frequently. Seeing my expression, he begged. "Please, Bella? I won't let anything happen to you." He smirked.

I sighed as I pulled him up to the dance floor.

xxx

Two hours later, and five drinks later, Edward whispered in my ear. "Let's sneak up to my room."

I giggled. "Sure thing," as I kissed him with all my energy. He grinned and pulled me to the elevator.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! My writing juices just haven't been flowing, but I know I need to finish this off. So, enjoy.**

When I awoke, I felt the sun shining in the window onto my skin. I didn't open my eyes as I let the sunlight sink into me, fill my being with the beautiful rays. I was a sphere of happiness, so joyed to live. Exist.

My happiness didn't last as long as I hoped, because it was then I realized there was nothing next to me. I clawed at the sheets, eyes closed. Where was Edward?

_Where was Edward?_

My heart started to race as I peeled open my eyes, the brightness blinding me temporarily. After the flash of light, I immediately saw the figure of Edward pacing back in forth, a frown on his face.

I had been prepared to sigh in relief that he was there, waiting for me. But when I saw that frown, my world crashed down upon my circle of happiness and joy.

Of course, a lifetime of insecurities made me think of myself at once? What had I done wrong? I thought back to the night before.

Everything had been perfect, not a bitter tone in the song.

_Then why was he pacing back and forth, frowing?_

I shyly sat up, trying not to make a lot of noise. Edward noticed anyways, and his head snapped up. I looked into his eyes; stone cold. I felt panic rise inside of me and I swallowed hardly.

"Edward?" I called, my voice trembling. "Wha... What's wrong?"

"Bella," he said coldly. I felt tears form in my eyes. "Bella," he repeated. "This was a... mistake."

I forced back my tears, and looked at him, searching for an answer.

"I was drunk," he said angrily as he paced back and forth. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean for _any _of it to happen. I mean, dammit, Bella! We didn't even use protection!"

I gasped, and I felt a tear break rank and slide down my face. I swiped it away and forced myself to look in his eyes again.

"I don't... I don't understand, Edward. I thought you... I thought you loved me," I blubbered.

"I do, Bella. I really do!" he shouted. "But that doesn't change the situation. Not at all. I'm going all the way across the country in two days, for god's sake. How will a long distance relationship really work? I don't want you to be tied down! I won't do that to you, dammit! This wasn't even more then a one-night stand!"

Another tear slid its way down my cheek.

He knelt down by the bed, and I finally saw a touch of softness in them. "Bella, I am so sorry for doing this to you. But I just can't do this anymore. I can't pretend everything is going to be okay, when in reality, it's not. It never will be." His eyes turned cold again, as he stood up. He grabbed a bag from the floor, and slung it on his shoulder.

"Goodbye, Bella," he said.

And then he was gone.

**AN: So... what do you think? I know the ending was a little arubpt, but I felt like it needed to end here. On another note though, would anyone like a sequel? I have a couple ideas floating around in my head... But I'm not sure if anyone would read it. Thoughts? And if you have time, please review. Thank you so much for reading my story. I enjoyed writing this very much!**


	14. Sequel

**AN: Hi! Thanks for the reviews everyone, they mean so much to me! :D The response to a sequel has been huge, so I'm going to do one. For sure. But I'm stuck between two plots, so I'm going to have you vote for your favorites. Just tell me in your review which one you would like.**

**A) Bella ended up getting _pregnant_ and now she is becoming a teenage mother. Edward keeps trying to contact her, but Bella never sends anything back. What happens when he comes back next year during his spring break, and he realizes everything he's missing? (The thing I don't like about this is that it's a little cliche.)**

**B) When Edward left, Bella turns to the worst thing: making herself throw up. Believing the reason Edward left is because she was not beautiful like him, she starts to slowly kill herself. When Edward comes back just when it looks like Bella is die, what happens?**


	15. Sequel 2

**AN: I think I may have come to a decision. Possibly. I need feedback about this idea- I want to make sure everyone gets a say in what they want. So here's my idea. A few people actually asked for something like this.**

**C. When Edward leaves, Bella is torn up. She starts to date other guys, but it never goes farther than one date. When one date goes badly, Bella finds comfort with making herself puke up all of her food. She grows to be addicted to doing this, and her health slides downhill while trying to deal with college stress and Bulimia. (SP?) At a Halloween mask party, she dances with a stranger and things go a little out of control. Four weeks later, Bella finds out she is indeed pregnant. The problem is, she doesn't even know who's the father. BxE.**


	16. I have come to a decision

**AN: It has been decided! I really want to mix my two ideas together, to avoid a huge cliche story. I'm very sorry if it's not what you had picked- if you just wanted A or B. But I feel this alternative is best for me and would make the story as good as possible. As for the first chapter of the sequel, it should be up shortly. Thank you so much- I have over a 100 reviews on this! Thanks thanks thanks :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**So yeah. It's been a while. I'm really sorry. I got bored and came on here, and then I looked at all my reviews and decided to make a sequel thing. I know it's not what I said I was going to do, but I got the idea and it just stuck with me. Enjoy.**

10-29-10

152 days.

That's how long it's been since you left me. The number of days I've been without you. The length of time I've gone without seeing your beautiful smile. And don't you think a day goes by that I don't think of you, because there's not.

I never thought I could feel that way about anyone. I have had crushes, and boyfriends, but I never felt that way in my life before I met you. I am so thankful for the time I spent with you, and even though you left, I don't regret a single second of it. You were one of the best things that ever happened to me.

You made me feel loved, safe, and happy. I didn't have a self-esteem before I knew you, but you made me feel more beautiful then I ever had in my life. I might not ever see you again, but I know that I won't forget you. I can only hope that time will wash away all the pain. They always say that you never realize how much better it is getting until you look back and see how much pain has eroded.

I will admit that when you left, I fell into a depression. A black hole that almost cost me my life. I would never blame you, but after you left I wanted to die. It wasn't exactly that I hated my life, it was just that I couldn't take the pain. Every day was a struggle, and I just couldn't find the will to live anymore.

I didn't kill myself. Instead, I just punished myself for not being good enough. I cut lines up and down my arms, something I will always regret because now I have to live with these scars forever. Even though I loved you, I don't want to remember you that way.

I don't really understand why I did it. It did make me feel better, but only at first. After a while, it just became a horrible habit I just couldn't control anymore. I did it for any reason, not just because I was sad or remembering or mad. It took me a long time and almost my life to stop, and even though I'm not completely better, I'm getting there.

College is good. I started three months ago. At first it was hard, but I have adjusted and I enjoy it for the most part. I have made some new friends, and the work is difficult but I like staying busy.

I'm studying to be a doctor, but I haven't exactly decided what to specialize in yet. Ironic isn't it? You of all people know that I couldn't stand blood. But as I just told you, blood became my escape, and after I went through all of that, it simply didn't bother me anymore. I didn't have any other ideas of what to do, so here I am.

I don't really know what else to say. I found your address online, and I'm not quite sure if I'll have the courage to send you this. But if you get it, I want you to know it came from the heart. That I meant every word. And I'm glad I had the chance to know you.

Bella


End file.
